Beginning to end
by Black embers
Summary: Why had MI6 stuck him with wolf of all people? well wolf's name was James now. Alex starts the day with a bang wolf is happy *shocker* this day wouldn't be that bad would it? Well let's leave that lovely thought up to k-unit. (This is my first fic be nice, pretty please) :-)
1. Chapter 1

_**He was running.**_

 _ **A cold sweat had seeped into his bones shattering him to the core as he ran past men and women without faces lurking in the shadows.**_

 _ **It was just a dream wasn't it? Then why couldn't he wake up.**_

 _ **The invisible assailants voice ricocheted through his mind.**_

 _ **"You can't run forever boy, what will you see next time you look in the mirror? The killer you so righteously called your father? The saviour of the world? What will it be!"**_

"Alex! Alex you dipstick! Alex get up you've got 10 minutes to get to school, Alex!" Wolf growled from downstairs.

Why MI6 made Wolf his legal guardian was beyond him.

He groaned as he rolled out of bed, his feet landed on the floor with a soft thud.

"Alex don't make me come up there!" Wolf shouted threateningly,

"I'm up Wolf" Alex shouted croakily, kicking an old pair of socks across the floor in search of his uniform shirt.

"Good if you want me to drive you get your ass down here in 8" Wolf said lowering his voice an inch.

Alex rushed around pulling on the light blue shirt and grey shorts, he found his tie by his school shoes, he grabbed his bag while running out the door.

"Wolf have you seen my blazer?" He asked grabbing an apple from the fruit basket, and grabbed his science book.

"You left it on the coat rack" Wolf said poking his head through the door.

"Thanks" Alex mumbled biting into a rather dodgy looking green apple, "We're leaving in 2..and Alex you might want to fix whatever you call that" Wolf said motioning to his hair.

Alex brought a hand to his head, feeling the rather puffy strands.

"shit" he muttered.

"Yeah..ah I'll be in the car."

Alex stared at his reflection in the living room mirror, he ran a hand through his hair getting it into some sort of reasonable order, he grabbed his navy blazer and shrugged it on, he shouldered his bag and slammed the door behind him.

He spotted Wolf's grey mustang and jumped into the passenger seat.

Wolf was in a good mood Alex thought to himself, maybe today would be a good day,

Or so he hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N so I'm all new to this fanfiction writing but here's the second chapter in under an hour, if you stay tuned you'll figure out where this fic is going thanks for taking the time to read it :-)**

Alex leaned against the window fiddling with his shoulder straps, Wolf glanced at him awkwardly as they came to a red light.

"You know Alex if you ever wanted to... Ah tell me something you could, you know that right?" Wolf said stiffly.

"What on earth do you want, you've been staring at me liked that for the past five minutes." Alex asked annoyed.

"Well.. You've been hanging out a lot with Tom recently and I kind of just assumed that.. Well" Wolf stuttered out looking straight ahead.

"Assumed what Wolf " Alex questioned.

"Dude I'm just going to be out with it, Alex are you gay?" Wolf ground out quickly.

Alex's eyes widened and his thoughts came to a grinding halt, he stared at Wolf for a few seconds wondering if he was serious.

"Well Alex are you?" Wolf asked as he took a left, Alex leant back into the leather seat before falling into a fit of laughter his face going bright red.

"I'll take that as a no then" Wolf growled out, a snarl growing on his face at Alex's chuckles.

"You-seriously-thought-I-was gay?" Alex laughed out.

"Blame Snake, he was suspicious" Wolf growled pulling up near Brooklands Preparatory.

"I will never let you live this down Wolf, you thought I was gay, what the hell" Alex said opening his door.

"Shut up, I'll be late so don't wait up or anything Fox and Eagle might stop by so be warned now get out of my car" Wolf said shoving him a bit.

Alex stepped out of the car still chuckling, he slammed the door behind him and shouldered his bag, he grinned when he saw Tom leaning against the entrance doors his hair askew.

Alex jogged up the stairs bumping into a few people, he ignored their complaints grinning at Tom.

"You'll never guess what conversation popped up in my car ride over here," Alex said shoving the grey door open.

Tom groaned following Alex.

"Do I really want to know?" Tom asked.

"You'd be surprised Tom" Alex said still grinning.

"He thought we were what?!" Tom said speechless as he slammed his locker shut.

"You heard me correct Tom, Wolfie dear thought we were gay" Alex said grabbing his English book and replacing his science book with his P.E gear.

"Wow now I've heard everything... But seriously?" Tom said astounded.

"Yup" Alex said emphasising the p, he turned to walk up the stairs to English when Tom grabbed his shoulder.

"Where are your going?" Tom asked.

"First period English" Alex said confused

"Didn't you here? Mr Marco called an assembly, something about new teachers or something" Tom said steering Alex back down the first step.

"God kill me now" Alex grumbled.

"Live with it, if you can stand Assassins and crazy killers you're all good for Mr Marco."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: third chapter done :) not so sure about it but nevermind, hope you like it.**

"Students...excuse me students" Mr Marco said quietly tapping the microphone sending a piercing screech through the auditorium.

Alex grimaced as the sound dissipated looking up at the deputy principals nervous form, Tom snickered at him motioning to one of the P.E teachers sneaking a sip from a canteen of alcohol.

"Well.. Ah students we have a few new notices to get through, but I will let Mrs Masters carry on" Mr Marco stepped back sighing shakily as a rather burly looking black haired women stepped forward.

"Listen up you useless wastes of space, I am the new dean for year nine and ten you will follow accordingly to the rules put up next to the library, you better hope you follow these rules because I'm not about to coddle you" Mrs Masters gave a snarl looking at the looks of astonishment.

"What a witch" Tom muttered poking Alex in the ribs.

"Man she could be Wolf's mother by that snarl" Alex mumbled under his breathe.

"I will not allow smoking or drugs or any kind of alcoholic beverages on school grounds, there is to be no fizzy drinks or junk food as of now we are enforcing a healthy lunch attitude, you disagree with it then adios" spit flew through the air onto some poor chap as she growled at the year nine and ten's.

"There has also been a change of management, thanks to a new government regimen, members of the S.A.S have given up their valuable time to teach you pubescent things I will leave it up to you to find out who these new teachers are now leave the auditorium in an orderly fashion please and make your way to home room."

Alex sighed as he made his way up fifth floor of the English block, having left Tom on level 2.

Why they had needed five levels for one English block was far beyond him.

Girls chatted aimlessly behind him, he could still hear the snickers about the "druggie" rumours but he carried on with a stone facade.

Alex kicked the grey doors open, holding it open for a Female teacher he didn't recognise she nodded her thanks.

Alex looked at his timetable finding his room number 503.

He looked at the door number before finding his class door wide open, he made his way to the back of the class before slumping down in a vacant seat next to some pale kid.

"Sorry I'm late guys that beast of a woman thought I needed a helping hand, anyway I'm Mr Daniels the new 10Ta English teacher and your homeroom teacher,"

Alex looked up eyes widening as he met the teacher's gaze.

What the hell was going on?


	4. Chapter 4

~48 hours prior London MI6 HQ~

Wolf sat in Blunt's office staring at a portrait of some rich sucker, across from him sat Eagle (a.k.a Oliver Reynolds), Snake (a.k.a Kaidan Anders) and of course Fox (a.k.a Ben Daniels).

Ben stared blankly into space as if waiting for some kind of inconspicuous murderer, Eagle whistled some twisted sailor's song under his breathe and Kaidan well the hell with what that guy was doing, probably reading some useless encyclopedia of the bone structure.

Blunt walked in loudly, coughing forcefully.

"Now let me keep this short" Blunt spat out leaning stiffly on his desk.

"This is not a normal rescue and recovery mission, K-Unit you will be teaching at Brooklands Preparatory School. It is of my understanding that Scorpia has made an unwelcome appearance and well Alex's safety has been jeopardized."

"Now gentleman before you lose the plot please consider the wellbeing of Cub as you put it, yes he is a spy but really him against a whole squadron of SCORPIA agents, well the odds are not good."

"That godforsaken manipulative bastard!" Wolf growled, he folded his arms over his chest

"Who does he think we are? School teachers?" He huffed.

"We're not exactly the best people when it comes to looking after kids, I mean look what happened last time! We ended up leaving him in the middle of a course" Fox grumbled leaning against a lamp post.

"We're going to have to deal with it, it's Cub and he's family agreed?" Snake asked,

"Agreed" they all mumbled.

"Now what exactly am I going to tell Alex?" Wolf asked eyes widening at the thought.

"You know that's a really good question..ahh..well."

~Presently~

If looks could kill Mr Daniels would be a pile of ashes scattered in the wind.

Alex could barely keep in the growl he directed at his new teacher, or Fox as Alex knew him.

His phone vibrated against his desk, he sighed before flicking through his messages.

Tom- U got a change in management?

Alex grimaced before replying.

Alex- U could say that.

Tom- I got some Mr Anders guy.

Alex looked up as he saw Fox walking towards him, he turned his phone off before sliding it into his bag.

"Mr Rider I presume?" Fox asked frowning down at him.

"No I'm actually Caspar" Alex said sarcastically trying not to snicker at Fox's overall appearance.

A white v-neck shirt and some blue jeans Alex had never seen before, Fox had even tried to put his short brown hair into some kind of tidy order.

God it was gross Alex thought to himself, Fox actually trying to look normal.

Fox opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the shrill ring of the bell, the sounds of chairs scraping on linoleum filled the classroom.

"Mr Rider you will stay behind, the rest of you have a good day I look forward to seeing 10Ta during third period."

Alex groaned leaning back into his chair what could make this day any worse?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: so I tried a long chapter hmmmm don't really know about it but well here goes nothing enjoy!**

"Really the least you could do is be nice Cub," Fox growled annoyed crossing his arms over his chest and leaning on the teachers desk.

Alex pushed out his chair and walked over to Fox clearly pissed off.

"You tell me to be nice you sneaky git" Alex growled, dumping his bag beside him with a thump.

Fox raised his hands in surrender grinning.

"Look I'm sorry for dumping it on you like this, but it was necessary look I don't have time to explain this to, you have p.e next right good wolf's your new teacher, here's a note in case you're late and don't give me that look" Fox said glaring right back at him.

Alex mumbled a few choice expletives under his breathe as Fox handed him the green slip.

"Shut up and get out of here."

Alex ignored the looked he got from the year elevens outside as he walked out of his classroom and pushed open the doors with a grunt.

Thanks to the stupidity of the school he had to get from level five all the way to Gym A2 in under two minutes even with the stupid pass from Fox.

He broke into a sprint as soon as he reached ground level, he noiselessly ran towards the boys changing rooms, running through the doors just as the bell rang.

He shoved the pass slip into Wolfs hands, slipping past noiselessly he dumped his bag in an empty spot.

He ignored wolfs seething glare and quickly changed into his p.e gear, a navy loose shirt and some black shorts that probably weren't school regulation.

Alex zipped up his bag and grabbed his running shoes pulling them on one at a time.

He stood up and glared at wolf.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say, it's enough I have to stay through this lesson. I'm warning you Wolf, don't stuff this up because it won't just rebound on you."

With that said Alex shoved past wolf and jogged onto the running track seeing Tom chatting up some girl he didn't recognise, Tom said something to the girl before walking up to Alex and glancing at him confused.

"So why exactly is your guardian our new P.E teacher?" Tom asked crossing his pale bony arms across his chest.

"Look if I knew I would tell you" Alex said, looking reproachfully at Tom.

"Look I'm sorry mate, just been a strange day" Alex said, he heard a loud cough from behind him, Alex turned to see his Hispanic guardian glaring at the whole 10Ta class.

"I'm Mr De La Fuente, it's not my choice to be here so don't push my limits of patience, I'm not here to coddle you either."

Alex rolled his eyes at Wolfs attitude, these poor kids didn't know the half of it.

"As part of the new regimen you will be pushed beyond your limits, it's a test of strategy, agility and endurance I expect nothing but the best now we'll start of with ten laps of the track."

Alex was the first one to start not wanting to be on receiving end of Wolf's anger Tom jogged behind him, Alex winced as he heard Wolf screaming at his classmates.

"Are you deaf? I told you to run!"

Alex ran next to Tom silently one hundred thoughts flying through his head per minute, he forced himself to slow down as he neared the end of his ten laps ignoring the daggers Wolf was sending at him.

He sat down on the ground watching as most students completed their eighth lap, Tom was heavy breathing next to him, looking green.

"What is wrong with this guy?" Tom gasped out, watching in amusement as Wolf screeched out at the designated school bully Isaiah Jameson.

"Try running with him in the morning, he's a robot I swear" Alex said breathing lightly as Wolf moved to stand beside them.

He looked at him with a half glare.

"I know for a fact you can do better than that Rider" Wolf said gruffly.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about Mr D," Alex said curtly.

Wolf opened his mouth to reply before thinking better of it, he huffed out a breath and bent down to Alex's level.

"Fox may be understanding but I won't Cub so quit whatever this is and start acting your age" Wolf said venomously before standing up to resume his screaming at 10ta.

"What was that about?" Tom whispered, staring at Alex slightly miffed.

"That was Wolf's nice side."

By the end of the lesson Alex was done with this school thing.

Just to spite him it had started raining halfway through the shuttles Wolf had them doing, and no it hadn't dissuaded the man in fact Alex swore it made him angrier, shouting at them to move faster than the corpse of his dead grandmother.

He grinned devilishly as everyone collapsed exhausted into the changing room.

Welcome to hell, may I take your coat?


	6. Chapter 6

Alex mumbled a few curses in Latin as the bell rang signalling interval which meant a few angry SAS soldiers trying to track him down. He finished tying his tie with a flourish, he grabbed his bag and found Tom waiting on the benches outside for him.

"So will you be explaining this mess or am I just going to tag along," Tom muttered rather put out.

"Don't pout, I'm as in the dark about this as you." Alex muttered dragging Tom past the running track and towards the main eating area where everybody was standing around chatting.

"Why don't you just ask them?" Tom asked sighing tiredly.

"You kidding me! I'll deal with it when I get home, come on we have to mix in with the crowd I can see Wolf." Alex said moving to the centre of the 'popular' crowd.

"Ugh you're no fun."

~meanwhile on the outskirts of the lunch crowd~

"Okay, everybody explain again when and where you have Alex in your class," Wolf said scanning the crowd.

"I have him in English next and I'm pretty sure Snake has him for Drama class," Fox shuddered at the thought of Snake doing drama.

"Of all the subjects Kaidan, you pick drama" Wolf said shaking his head.

"In my defence if I taught science, unspeakable things would go down," Snake said groaning at the thought of teaching drama.

"What I'd like to know is why Cub picked drama, anyway have you guys seen Eagle?" Fox asked noticing the missing team member.

"I think he said that he was going to be late, somehow the overactive birdbrain got to teach the Spanish extension classes," Wolf said shaking his head.

How that happened was beyond Wolf he was a native Spaniard, he could speak the language fluently and still he was stuck teaching P.E something was seriously wrong there.

"Look I better head back to class the bell rings in five, and Wolf don't you have a year nine advanced fitness course to run," Fox said grinning.

Wolf groaned at the thought of teaching the Year nines, bunch of whiney high school newbies if you asked him. He ignored the chuckles from Snake and Fox instead choosing to snarl at them, earning a few looks from passing teachers.

"Shut up, the pair of you."

Alex groaned as the warning bell rang for class, he stood up ignoring the cold sweat that dripped down his back from today's wet P.E lesson.

Alex picked up his bag and shouldered it waiting for Tom to get up, what fun English with Fox and his rather insane friend.

"So explain to me again why they designed five floors for what three English classes?" Tom groaned out as his foot connected to the fifth floor.

"As if I'd know come on I'd rather not get detention today," Alex said walking briskly to the door labelled 503.

He slipped in just as the bell rang, stumbling into an empty wooden desk at the front right beside Isaiah's seat.

Wow what a great day, Alex thought sighing quietly.

"Nice of you to join us Mr Rider, and Mr Harris" Fox said sarcastically.

Alex bit back the sarcastic retort that was struggling out of his mouth, instead he chose to pull his English book and his pencil case out.

"Now that everyone's here let's start, I'm Mr Daniels I'll be replacing your old English teacher Mrs Carter until further notice why don't we start by introducing everyone, I want you to write a paragraph about you and your family nothing special we'll share in fifteen minutes" Mr Daniels said grinning innocently.

Alex barely contained the growl directed at Mr Daniels, this was not going to go down well.

Ten minutes in and Alex was grinning at his nearly finished result, this would be fun to read out.

He felt good, alive for once ignoring annoying shivers that continued to race over his body and the heat he could feel radiating off the back of his neck.

God really was he going to get a cold, a month into term two?

"You have five minutes left, remember punctuating does actually count this is English class, yes I'm talking to you Mr Harris" Mr Daniels said from the back of the class.

Alex snickered at his friends groan of embarrassment.

Alex read over the finishing result and leaned back into his chair resigned with the look that was going to appear on Mr Daniels face.

"Alright and that's time, who'd like to go first hmmm how about you Mr Ridder?" Mr Daniels asked just as Alex had expected.

"You sure Mr Daniels?" Alex asked politely.

"Yes I'm sure, please Mr rider if you'd grace us with your masterpiece" Mr Daniels spluttered out sarcastically, earning a few giggles.

Alex shrugged his shoulders before moving to the front of the class, exercise book in hand.

"You all know me as Alex rider, yes the druggie or the gang member or the slacker well sorry to cut out these rumours but seriously could you not be more original?" Alex paused ignoring Tom's chuckle and Fox's eye roll.

"Anyway I lived with my uncle in Chelsea obviously until he died in a car accident, then I lived with my guardian Jack until she died now I live with one of my uncles friends I'm really just waiting for him to die, I mean it's like a running record what will it be this time? Maybe he'll get assassinated" Alex said his voice cracking slightly.

"Mr Rider you don't have to continue" Mr Daniels interrupted not liking where it was heading,

"Really I thought you wanted to hear it" Alex said looking up innocently.

"Yes well we only have a few minutes left how about we have Mrs Lucas stand up," Mr Daniels said swallowing the lump in his throat.

Alex nodded at him hiding his smirk as he moved to sit back down, Mr Daniels moved swiftly to stand beside him as Marissa started her presentation.

"Really cub? An assassination," Mr Daniels asked seething, bending down to Alex's level.

"Well I was pushed for time, and I wouldn't really want to spill government secrets now would I?" Alex said stiffly.

Mr Daniels snarled before standing up to thank Marissa and tell the next student to present their paragraph.

"Wolf will deal with you at home cub, don't think there won't be repercussions" Mr Daniels whisper/growled.

"I wouldn't be expecting anything less" Alex said curtly ignoring the way his vision flipped upside down.

This was probably more than a cold, Alex thought to himself.

 **A/N: *an anguished cry fills the room* oh no Cubs sick?! What ever shall we do?**

 **:-P**


	7. Chapter 7

Alex let out a relieved sigh as the bell rang, he'd sat through enough introductions to last a lifetime not to count Fox's constant annoying remarks.

"Remember no homework this week, have a good day" Fox said formally, half leaning on his desk.

Alex put his english books away and shouldered his bag, giving Fox a mock salute on the way out.

Alex grinned as he heard Fox's growl from the stairs.

Okay he thought to himself drama next surely K-unit didn't take that class over, this was probably the only time Alex was thankful for picking drama as an option.

Alex made a left on the ground floor, he dumped his books in his locker and searched for the least crowded exit.

Alex practically skipped to the art block in joy, he shook his head briefly as his ears started buzzing.

He'd deal with the cold thing at home Alex told himself only two more periods and lunch left till he was home free, what could go wrong?

He walked into A1 with a smile, he dumped his bag by the wall and kicked his shoes off.

Alex spotted one of his friends Oliver leaning awkwardly on the blue walls, Oliver grinned at him and Alex walked over to Oliver.

"You got any new teachers yet?" Alex asked, moving to slide down against the wall.

"You could say that, the new p.e teacher for the advanced classes, god he's a demon" Oliver said shuddering.

"He wouldn't happen to be Mr De La Fuente, would he?" Alex asked eyes widening at the thought.

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" Oliver asked, sliding down next to Alex.

"Oh I had him for normal P.E but your telling me he runs the A.P class as well?" Alex said his brain turning to mush.

"Yup" Oliver said emphasising the P.

"Oh shit I'm screwed, I have A.P tomorrow second period with Tom" Alex said.

"Sorry I'm late guys, some kid had a breakdown in the goddamn hallway anyway I'm Mr Anders the new Drama teacher."

Alex's eyes practically popped out of his head as he recognised the man walking through the door.

Why? Why would Snake pick drama of all things, Alex put his head in his hands and let out a shaky breathe.

This was going to be a long, long day.

"Alright so where'd you guys leave off with your last teacher?" Snake, well Mr Anders asked sitting on one of the random chairs scattered around the room.

"Yes, sorry what's your name?" Mr Anders asked pointing to the queen bee Melanie Harcourt.

Alex grimaced as her high pitched voice vibrated through his thudding brain.

"Melanie sir, anyway our last teacher Mrs Callahan was getting us sorted for the school production Romeo and Juliet, she was directing it sir."

Alex almost laughed at way Snake's eyes widened into saucers, emphasis on the almost laughed.

"Wait she was directing it?" Snake squeaked out.

"Yes, sir really it would've been Mr Banks job but well he's having a midlife crisis so I guess since neither of them are here it's up to you sir" Melanie said bluntly.

"Oh flipping hell" Snake muttered aloud, running a hand through his hair.

"If you'd like we could show you what we've got so far" Melanie volunteered.

"Ah yes that would be good, it says here though that there's been a change in casting though" Snake said waving a piece of paper in the air.

Oliver glanced at him worriedly as Alex's eyes nearly exploded recalling the conversation Mrs Callahan had, had with the two of them before.

"But she said she wouldn't" Oliver muttered to Alex, tearing at his black hair as if it'd change what he knew would happen.

"As if Ollie that women has a mind of her own," Alex said, massaging his temples.

"You do know that means you're probably going to be Romeo" Oliver said timidly

"No shit Sherlock" Alex muttered.

Snake turned over the paper snickering slightly, as he saw Alex's eyes bulge out of his head.

"Yeah It says here Oliver Veres and Alex Rider to swap roles, it appears Alex you're to be Romeo and Oliver is to take your old role as Mercutio."

Alex barely contained his scream as Snake stood up and told them to show him what they had so far.

By act 2 scene 3 Alex was ready to throw a fit of epic disproportions, toddler tantrum and all.

Alex's head was pounding, his body literally couldn't stop shaking and on top of that he had to keep track of the goddamn lines.

He sat down next to his bag with a sigh, he pulled off his blazer and leant against the wall.

He groaned as he saw Snake's bleary figure walking towards him, Alex opened his mouth to tell him to piss off but was interrupted.

"Look I don't want to fight, Cub you look like crap" Snake said plainly crouching down to his level.

"Ohh yeah I hadn't noticed" Alex retorted, putting his head on his knees.

"Well as unit medic it's my job to make sure you're okay, you don't have to stay through this why don't I call in and take you back to Wolf's place," Snake offered.

"Yeah and the teachers wouldn't be the least bit suspicious, look thanks for the offer but I'm not interested" Alex said standing up on shaky legs.

"Ale-,"

"Hello Brookland year tens, Now isn't it a lovely day for a mass murder to take place; what would you say Mr Rider?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N sooooo it's nearly finished I think, there's still a few things to chuck in but well we're past the halfway point thank you for reading...again.**

Alex groaned, a literal teenage pissy groan. Really, could they not have worse timing?

Soldiers dressed in black army gear line the perimeter from what he could see, obviously they were armed with guns.

Alex knew they were new SCORPIA recruits by their utter arrogance.

Alex surveyed the soldiers in the room, four to be exact the leader stood at the front of the room.

He had dark reddish brown hair, he was short 5"7 roundabouts, his physique spoke little muscle man with a too big ego.

"I wouldn't really know, it depends on your level of skill for this mass murder wouldn't it mr?"

"Meade, Frederick Meade" the man glanced at Alex briefly, scoffing inwardly at Alex's sickly appearance.

Good Alex thought to himself the man doubted his level of skill.

"Well as I was saying it really does depend on your level of skill Mr Meade, now on a fine day like this you need a skilful massacre, I can tell you're here just for bloodshed am I right?" Alex asked cockily ignoring Snake's glare.

"Pray tell Mr Rider what led you to this conclusion?" Mr Meade asked venomously.

"Well I mean it's all in the way your set out, I mean really only four of you that's just pure laziness. You only really count on two of you to what maybe maim a few while the other two try to what would you say contain me." Alex said hoping snake got the hint to get the others out safely.

"Really Mr Rider, you think you can get past us, we are SCORPIA not some gang ring."

"Well now if you'd read my file you would know what you're up against" Alex said ignoring the shivers that raked through his body.

"And what am I up against?" Meade asked scornfully.

Surprisingly it was Snake who answered the question.

"Terror Mr Meade, pure terror", Snake nodded to Alex and in a flash hell rained down in the small drama room.

Snake shouted at the kids to get out of the class, and find cover.

Alex ducked avoiding the gunfire aimed at his head by one of the guards, in retaliation he sent a rather heavy hardcover maths book he'd found on the ground at his head sending him to the floor unconscious.

One down three to go.

One of the more stupid guards decided he could take Alex on, Alex side stepped the uppercut aimed at his temple; he then deliver three swift blows to three of the man's pressure points leaving him paralysed on the ground.

Two down two to go.

Snake had appeared back in the room with Eagle by his side seeming Eagle was the closest, Alex snickered as he watched them round in on the remaining guard, taking him down with a scary ease.

Alex turned to face Meade who stood their rather shell shocked, Alex snickered at the man's stuttering.

"Honestly you have to be the worst SCORPIA agent I've ever encountered, Yassen Gregorovich could do better dead." Alex said cracking his knuckles.

Meade snarled enraged at the use of the dead assassins name, he sent a well executed kick to Alex's chest.

Alex flipped back, landing smoothly he swung round and gave a swift kick to the shorter mans face.

Meade looked on the verge of exploding, he spat blood onto the floor and raised his gun up pointing it directly at Alex's head, as if he'd only just noticed he was holding a gun.

"For all your fancy moves Rider, you'll always end up at the point of a gun."

Alex stood like a statue, nodding discreetly at Snake and Eagle's approaching footsteps.

"Goodbye Mr Rider."

The sound of a bullet hitting flesh flooded Alex's ears.

Alex looked down expecting to feel pain and see blood on his chest, instead he saw Meade collapse to the ground a bullet lodged in his neck.

"Whoops," Wolf said plainly.

Alex's eyebrows rose up surprised at Wolf's sudden appearance in the room.

He smiled awkwardly before placing a hand on the wall for support, the onrush of adrenaline left him weak and shivering.

Black spots filled his vision, he leaned over to the side losing all means of balance.

Alex fell to the floor with a thud darkness consuming his vision.

"Shit."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- so my updating schedule just got pulled through the blender... I blame The messed up communications Teachers have with Students and failing to mention tests -_-**

~Wolfs P.O.V~

Teaching P.E was something he was never ever going to again.

Who knew teenagers could be so unfit? And this was the goddamn advanced P.E class.

How on earth did Alex survive?

Well at least he could have a break. Thank god he had period four empty, that meant an empty staff room and the sweet aroma of freshly brewed coffee, thank god.

He packed away the rock climbing gear away in the shed, seriously he thought to himself what high school has a rock climbing wall?

Wolf locked the shed and practically skipped out of the gym, the fact that he had a year 13 gymnastics exam to observe completely forgotten.

He ignored the chatter from the girls behind him as he opened the doors to the staff room.

He made a beeline to the coffee machine and grabbed a classic teacher mug placing it on the bench.

Wolf grumbled as the coffee machine took too long, the gurgle slow and rather off putting.

Just as his mug was slowly filling with coffee a lone gun shot rang through his ears.

Wolf didn't hesitate in dropping his mug and sprinting out of the staff room towards the direction of the noise.

The scene before him in the drama room did not shock him, but to see Alex struggling in a fight was a strange thing.

But a man with a gun against a teenager didn't prove to be good odds.

Wolf shook his head at the mistakes this Mr Meade was making, you don't stand and give a monologue before shooting someone it's basically broadcasting your death.

He didn't hesitate before pulling his own firearm and aiming directly at the man's jugular vein, essentially letting him bleed out.

He smirked as Alex looked at him warily.

Wolf glanced worriedly at Alex as he staggered around, a pallor consuming his skin tone, His eyes widened as Alex filled sideways and fell to the ground completely still.

"Oh shit."

Wolf being the leader he was took charge of the situation, he called Fox telling him to deal with the police and explain the situation about Alex.

Meanwhile Eagle called MI6 and told Blunt to basically get off his lazy ass and deal with SCORPIA.

Snake leaned down by Alex, checking his vitals and such.

Snake beckoned for Wolf to come over,looking slightly pissed.

"He's caught the bloody flu no thanks to you," Snake said practically snarling.

Wolf's eyes widened, okay P.E in the rain was probably a bad idea; but how the hell had Snake figured out about that?

"Okay let's not blame me right now, how should we get him home?" Wolf asked looking a little ashamed.

"Ben's dealing with the principal and the police I'm thinking we could just sneak him out through the teachers car park" Snake said shrugging his shoulders.

"And that won't look suspicious at all."

"Do I see you coming up with any better ones?" Snake asked angrily.

Wolf had the wisdom to not answer that, instead he lifted Alex up over his shoulder and ordered Eagle to move ahead and get the car sorted.

Snake followed behind him muttering about some pretty interesting ways to rip Wolf's intestines out. Bloody hypocritical mother henning bastard of a medic Wolf thought to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N so this was the best I could do man writers block is very very very evil.**

 **And with essays coming out of my ears well let's just say updating schedules get kicked out the window.**

 **Songs used:**

 **shake it off ~~ Taylor swift**

 **Uma Thurman ~~ Fall Out Boy**

 _ **'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play**_

 _ **And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate**_

 _ **Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake**_

 _ **I shake it off, I shake it off**_

Alex came back to reality with a bang, song lyrics from some song he didn't recognise blasting through his ears.

"WHAT THE FUCK OLIVER? TURN THAT SCREECHING NOISE OFF."

Alex groaned as someone's..probably Wolf's lovely voice shattered his eardrums.

Wait music? There wasn't music in the drama room, what the hell was happening?

"EAGLE THAT BETTER NOT BE GODDAMN TAYLOR SWIFT, TURN IT OFF."

"But wo-"

"SHUT UP EAGLE,"

Alex grinned when not wolf but snake screamed at their overly hyperactive team member.

He sat up dizzily, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and took in his surroundings.

Of course his room in Wolf's apartment, black walls, white carpet and black curtains.

He assumed Wolf and the others probably dragged him back here to avoid the buzz of questions at school.

Alex weighed the pros and cons of walking downstairs to surprise his guardian, ultimately he decided against it. Alex was not in the mood to be screamed at frigging Wolf.

Alex fell back down as his lunch tried to make a reappearance.

Why were colds the most likely thing to bring a man down? thought Alex I mean he could face assassins, psychotic doctors and viruses but a cold reduced him to nothing.

Alex's eyes widened as his stomach turned sharply, he bolted up and out the door reaching the bathroom in record time.

He fell against the toilet as his stomach bared itself to the outer world.

Alex groaned when he heard footsteps approaching the bathroom, most likely Snake's by the quiet steps.

Snake stepped in a worried look plastered all over his face, Snake moved to bend down next to Alex putting a hand in his shoulder awkwardly.

"How you feeling?" Snake asked interrupting his dry heaving.

Alex glared with every ounce of energy he had, leaning against the wall with a scowl.

"Okay not a good question," Snake said looking Alex over critically, taking in the sweat soaked hair and the overall haggard appearance.

"No shit Sherlock," Alex mumbled, looking at Snake expectantly.

"Fine be that way," Snake mumbled, offering Alex a hand up.

Alex glared at the outstretched hand before accepting it, he stood up all concentration on not getting one on one with the ground.

Snake looped an arm around Alex's middle, he flushed the toilet before walking out the room half dragging Alex with him.

Alex fell back on his bed, gratefully accepting the glass of water and assorted pills Snake handed him.

Not moments later Wolf appeared looking worried and pissed off at the same time.

Snake sighed taking his hand off Alex's sweltering forehead before turning to face wolf,

"What'd Eagle do this time?"

"He discovered Taylor Swift." Wolf mumbled looking nauseous himself.

"Oh that's what the song was," Alex mumbled, looking at Wolf rather dazed.

"You didn't hear half of it." Wolf said sitting on Alex's bed.

"Hmm might wanna deal with that before he discovers Justin Bieber or something," Alex mumbled turning onto his stomach and burrowing into his pillow.

Wolf's eyes widened in horror, mumbling curses under his breathe.

Wolf ran out of the room screaming obscenities down the hall.

Snake glared at Alex partially amused before running after Wolf to do damage control.

Good peace and quiet, Alex fell forward into the pillow and let out a heavy breathe with one thought on his mind.

Sleep.

 ** _She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_**

 ** _Bury me 'til I confess_**

 ** _She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_**

 ** _And I can't get you out of my head_**

Why?! Why did the world hate him so much.

Five minutes into being completely dead to the world his bloody phone rings.

Alex rolled over, flopping his hand uselessly on the drawers beside his table till he found his phone.

"Hello?"

"Alex! Thank god where the heck are you?"

"Umm Tom I'm at home"

"Bloody hell I thought SCORPIA had killed you or something,"

"Nope pretty sure I'm still alive."

"No shit Sherlock, anyway school's out early, I'm coming to your place you have some explaining to do,"

"What! Why?"

"Like five dead bodies Alex man people are scared of you. Look i'll be over in ten."

"What? No Tom oh god,"

"Bye Alex."

That conversation had not gone to plan, Alex thought to himself blankly.

He was sick Tom was a great guy but seriously he was not in the mood.

Oh well he couldn't really do anything now but prepare for the onslaught of insanity.


	11. Chapter 11

"I **am your worst nightmare."**

 **"I am a killer."**

 **"I am death."**

 **"I am you."**

 **"You know you cannot escape yourself, can you Alex?"**

Alex was pulled from his nightmares by an insistent tapping at his window, he groaned knowing it was probably Tom.

Alex pointedly ignored his aching muscles and trudged towards the window, he could see Tom's face grinning manically through the window.

Ugh to think ten minutes could go so fast...

To think he could've been sleeping right now, Alex thought to himself. But no instead he was sitting cross legged explaining to his friend about yet another bad SCORPIA plan.

"Seriously Alex why does the worlds shit get served to you on a silver platter?" Tom asked.

"I have no bloody clue, I like to think it's my charm," Alex answered sarcastically.

Tom spluttered indignantly looking at Alex strangely.

Tom opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Wolf's shout from downstairs,

"you okay Alex?"

"Yes." He shouted.

"Okay, you think you can handle pizza for dinner?"

"Yes, you might want extra Tom's up here,"

"Seriously what the actual hell is wrong with that kid and doors..never mind Hawaiian good?"

"Yes!" Alex and Tom screamed in unison.

"Okay then."

Alex flopped onto his bed as Tom moved to sit on his desk chair.

"So what do you want to do?" Tom asked swinging his legs backwards and forwards.

"Sleep," Alex mumbled into his pillow.

"We could always swap Eagle's conditioner for gl-"

"NO." Alex shouted rising up on his elbows.

"But.."

"No I am not cleaning the entire bathroom again because of one of your schemes." Alex said rubbing his aching temples.

"Fine." Tom said pouting.

"Gah just let me sleep for awhile, go annoy Wolf or something" Alex said laying back down.

"It doesn't matter, your sick I'll go tell Wolf to hold off on the pizza, I've got homework to finish at home anyway," Tom said standing up.

"Sorry Tom, I just feel really shitty," Alex said croakily.

"It's alright, I'll text you later, and I'll tell Fox or whatever to check up on you," Tom said shouldering his school bag.

"No.." Alex mumbled half heartedly.

"Dude I can feel the heat radiating off of you from here."

Alex grunted in response and burrowed into his blankets, falling asleep to Tom shutting his bedroom door quietly.

1 hour later:

Alex was done.

Done with life, done with the whole entire bloody universe.

All he wanted to do was sleep, was that to much to ask?

He had suffered through SCORPIA invading his school, Tom's short visit and now? Now he was about to be poked and prodded by none other then Snake, he'd coughed once and the guy had bloody decided to do a full body exam...why?

Alex leaned against his headboard, staring up at his ceiling; muttering every curse known to man.

He glared at Snake's approaching figure, as if his stare would do anything.

"It's just a cold," Alex croaked out.

"Mmhm I know that, I'm seriously only doing this to pacify Wolf and his motherhenning ." Snake said placing the over flowing medicine container on Alex's bedside table.

"Now shirt off," Snake said gesturing with his arm.

"Godamnit," Alex mumbled shrugging off his school shirt, which he'd failed to change out of before.

He suffered through Snake taking his temperature and pulse, then checking his ears, eyes and throat just to state the obvious. The smart ass than went on to then check his neck glands for swelling, poked his stomach for tenderness and surprisingly completely bypassed the bullet wound above his heart.

Alex leaned further into the pillows as Snake rifled through the medicine kit, chucking out various bottles and bandages.

He groaned when Snake pulled out two familiar bottles and one not so familiar.

"Now is this going to go down the easy way or the hard way?" Snake asked brandishing the three bottles.

"Well wouldn't you like to know?"

2 minutes later:

"FREAKING HELL Alex it's just cough syrup!" Snake shouted, struggling to catch Alex's surprisingly leith body.

"You know for a fact it's never just cough syrup," Alex retorted backing towards the door fumbling for the door knob.

"Come on Alex, do you really want me to call the others?" Snake asked quietly.

"Bring. It. On." Alex said stubbornly.

"WOLF WE HAVE A PROBLEM," Snake shouted as Alex ducked out of the door.

A few moments later:

"Really Alex?" Wolf asked holding down Alex's arms while Fox and Eagle held down his legs and torso.

Alex glared at him as Snake measured out 10 mL of cough syrup, getting ready to force it down Alex's throat.

Alex locked his lips shut as Snake thrust the medicine towards his lips.

"Come on Alex, seriously?" Snake asked tiredly, he sighed before prying Alex's jaw open roughly and pouring the contents into his mouth.

Snake then proceeded to clamp a hand over Alex's mouth and pinch his nose shut waiting for Alex to swallow.

Alex huffed in indignation but swallowed the "strawberry" cough syrup, deciding he didn't really want to pass out from lack of air.

"Now are you going to be good and take the rest?" Snake asked waving two bottles, one sloshing about the other rattling like a pill bottle.

"What do you think?" He croaked out.

Alex grimaced as they all tightened there grips and Snake unscrewed both bottles.

A few more moments later:

"See this is why he never takes medicine like normal kids," Wolf grumbled carrying an unconscious Alex up the stairs.

"You always bloody well end up slipping in some kind of drug to knock him on his ass."

"Well it's better then having to haul his fevered butt back home again." Snake huffed.

"I'm not going to make a comment about that, cause I really, really don't want to know." Wolf said kicking the door open.

"That's a wise choice" Snake said, pulling the blankets over the kid as Wolf placed him on the bed.

"He's going to kill us when he wakes up," Wolf said watching curiously as Snake arranged the right medicine bottles on the bedside table.

"That is why they invented sedatives," Snake said as if it was the most normal thing ever.

"Seriously, what is wrong with you?"

Alex felt fuzzy as hell, like someone had dunked him head first into a cloud.

God what'd Snake given him, he could barely remember his own name. That was not a good thing under any circumstances.

Alex fought against his mushy brain and opened his eyes to pitch black, huh night already?

He blinked fuzzily, adjusting to the darkness.

He looked up at the ceiling expecting to meet blank space, instead he found himself staring into a pair of cold blue eyes.

Oh hell no...this, this was not happening.

"Hello Alex."

Alex blinked dumbly at the the guy he thought..no knew was dead, this was not happening it was just a hallucination..yeah a fever driven hallucination.

"You. Are. Not. Real." Alex said rather maniacally, rising up on the bed gingerly.

"Now, now Alex do you really believe that? You know as much as I do that I'm real," Yassen said coldly.

"You died, you were shot. This is just my mind trying to be a dick." Alex muttered moving away from Yassen's towering figure.

"Language." Yassen commented leaning against the wall on the right of Alex's bed.

"Don't talk to it, it'll go away," Alex muttered to himself.

"So now I'm an it? I'm offended boy." Yassen said dryly.

"It's just a hallucination Alex, just an imaginary person."

"I'm very, very real Alex." Yassen muttered, moving forwards a step.

"I'm done Fox go cheat on Eagle. You have the rest of the pizza I'll check on Alex."

Alex sighed in relief when he heard Wolf's voice outside the door.

"Oh look Alex mother dearest is coming to pay a visit," Yassen said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Alex whisper/shouted.

"Alex who are you talking to?" Wolf asked stepping through the doorway.

Alex went white as he realised he'd said that aloud.

"Aww he's concerned for you, how sweet." Yassen said voice dripping with venom.

"Stop talking. YOU ARE NOT REAL!" Alex shouted.

Wolf's eyes widened as Alex screamed at nothing.

"Alex are you okay?" Wolf asked edging slowly towards Alex.

"Just peachy," Alex muttered.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure you need some more medicine," Wolf said moving closer towards the bed, wincing at the heat he could feel radiating off Alex.

"I'm fine," Alex mumbled staring at the blank space on the wall.

"Ah yeah and I'm the queen of England, I just saw you shout at a blank wall I'm pretty sure that is not a good sign" Wolf said picking up a random medicine bottle and reading the label.

Wolf watched resigned as Alex glared at the wall, maybe they should've checked up on him sooner.

Alex edged towards the end of the bed eyes widening as another figure appeared next to Yassen.

"Tom. What are you doing here?" Alex hissed glaring at his friend who had just appeared out of thin air...shirtless.

"Thought I'd pop in for a visit, show off my glorious physique." Fake Tom said completely serious.

"This is not happening," Alex mumbled repeatedly ignoring Wolf's entire existence.

Wolf groaned aloud wondering if he should've grabbed Snake on the way up, he grabbed the fever reducer and some other thing Snake had left bypassing the cough syrup completely.

Alex mumbled aloud over and over screaming at what Wolf saw as nothing but what Alex saw as his best friend and a dead assassin.

Wolf hurried in dissolving the tablets into the glass of water by Alex's bed, he contemplated how he would get the water into Alex.

Alex's eyes widened as Tom took a step closer towards him, Alex was practically falling off the bed by now.

"Why don't we give Wolf a show darlin, you and me?" Tom asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Alex barely held in the bile that was climbing up his throat.

"WHAT THE HELL TOM NO WHY WOULD YOU EVEN CONTEMPLATE THAT?" Alex screamed.

"But I thought you liked me," Tom said pouting.

"Oh god no," Alex said sweating heavily, he barely registered Wolf shoving Alex towards the centre of the bed.

"Okay Alex here's how this is going to go down, you are going to drink this and then you are going to go back to bed," Wolf ordered.

Alex jolted being kicked out of his hallucinations, he gratefully accepted the water Wolf handed him.

He ignored the bitter tasting water in favour of watching Yassen and Tom closely as they sat on the edge of his bed.

Alex handed the glass back to Wolf who placed it on the bed side table. Alex had expected Wolf to leave soon after instead the big softy grunted before sitting heavily beside Alex.

"Wolf what are you doing?" Alex mumbled dazed feeling nauseous and drowsy at the same time.

"Waiting for you to go to sleep," Wolf grumbled as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"Why?" Alex asked curling up under the blankets trying to ignore Yassen's and Tom's flickering figures.

"Because I'd rather not come back up here to realise you'd jumped out the window or something," Wolf answered simply.

"Oh okay then," Alex said.

"Alex," Wolf asked

"Yes."

"Go to sleep."

Alex mumbled Incoherently before burrowing down further beside the SAS soldier and falling asleep.

Wolf waited a moment before carefully standing up and walking softly towards the door.

Okay they officially needed like a rotational schedule he thought to himself.

"grandes estrategas estaban." Great strategists they were.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Yes, be shocked my dear readers.

She lives, and She updates.

Of all the things he could've hallucinated about it just had to be his best friend shirtless.

Gah, now he understood why Snake and Wolf thought they were gay.

Alex stared at Fox blankly, he was bored, bored beyond contemplation. Fox had passed out cold on Alex's desk an hour ago, and it was only five o'clock in the afternoon.

He knew it was only a matter of time before Snake and Wolf made another appearance, an appearance he was not looking forward to.

Alex groaned as he reached over to grab his phone, he swore when he heard practically every bone in his body creak like an old man. No recent texts.

Why was it whenever he was sick suddenly nobody found interest in his amazing company? He chucked his phone on the floor in frustration.

UGHHH SOOOO BOOORRREDDDDD.

Alex fell back on the pillows with a grunt, grimacing when his stomach flipped. Nope he was not getting back up again, because seriously if he did manage to stand he wouldn't make it far.

He wondered how Blunt had explained himself out of this one, just imagine it. Oh they were just Groundskeepers practicing for their next role in a James Bond film, yeah that'd go down like a plane on fire.

Why was it him who always ended up being sick, not Wolf, not Tom but him. He could only stand so much of Fox's obnoxious snoring, and Snakes plain ungodly bedside manner. How that man had become a medic was beyond all known comprehension.

Alex's eyes widened as he heard footsteps approaching his door, really what this had to be the fifth time in the span of an hour. And they said they didn't care about him, Alex thought chuckling to himself.

"Alex I bring gifts," Wolf shouted slamming the door open, leaving way for the following events to happen.

1) Fox waking up and falling off the chair with a thud.

2) The wooden door splintering slightly from the impact.

3) Snake's shout of damnation as he barrelled into Wolf.

4) And Wolf falling into an ungraceful heap on the floor.

"Whoops," Alex muttered staring at the pile of soldiers on the floor.

"Hey, you didn't even get me a gift." Alex muttered like a petulant child.

"Like I would ever spend money on you Cub," Wolf growled sitting up on the floor, shoving Snake off of him.

"Wolf, don't be mean. We know you love Alex, somewhere deep inside. Okay deep, deep inside." Fox mumbled leaning against the foot of Alex's desk.

"Fox, do me a favour and shut up." Wolf growled, his facial features turning into his usual scowl.

"Wolf if you would kindly move out of the doorway, I have a patient to murde- care for." Snake said pushing past Wolf.

"Like you know how to look after something," Alex mumbled under his breathe.

"You want to repeat that Cub?" Snake asked raising an eyebrow in challenge, looking like a brown haired version of Spock, minus the ears.

"No sir," Alex said sarcastically.

"Mmhmm, Fox did you remember to give Alex any of this." Snake asked motioning to the bottles on the beside table.

"I may have fallen asleep," Fox mumbled avoiding Snake's evil gaze.

"Idiots, I'm working with idiots," Snake muttered.

"Oh well, we'll just blame Fox if you get worse," Snake said turning to face Alex.

Alex groaned as Snake shook the pill bottle way to enthusiastically.

"Now do we want a replay of earlier today, or are you going to man up?" Snake asked.

"Don't worry I couldn't stand up if I tried and please for the sake of humanity never say man up ever again." Alex said partially disturbed.

He took the assortment of pills Snake handed him and swallowed them with a glass of water grimacing.

"That went surprisingly well," Snake muttered absentmindedly.

"Well what'd you expect, I feel like shit. I seriously don't have the energy to defy you." Alex grumbled.

"Like I'm ever going to believe that," Snake said incredulously.

"Meh believe what you want, will one of you find my iPad or something; I'm bored." Alex grumbled.

"Yeah your iPad, I mean we would if we could." Wolf said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Wolf, where is my iPad." Alex asked deathly calm.

"Well Eagle may or may not have stood on it while it was charging." Wolf mumbled.

"What so it's just cracked?" Alex said glaring at Wolf.

"No he cracked the whole entire screen and probably the inside." Wolf said.

"HE KILLED MY IPAD, EAGLE YOU BASTARD I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF." Alex screamed seeing red.

"How bout we wait till your able to actually walk two steps." Snake mumbled trying to pacify Alex's temper.

"I WILL NOT WAIT TILL I CAN STAND EAGLE YOU JACKASS WHERE AR- Snake why am I slurring." Alex said blinking rapidly all of a sudden, as if he'd been hit by a tranquilliser.

"RUN IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!" Snake screamed ignoring Alex's question making a beeline straight for the door, Fox and Wolf following after.

"Frigging bastard drugged me again." Alex muttered to himself.

He groaned rolling onto his stomach and burrowing under his blankets.

What had he expected though, Snake was renowned for the number of people he'd drugged with now remorse.

The guy had serious bedside manner issues.

Wednesday 11 o'clock in the morning.

His revenge would be swift and painful.

Nobody would see him coming...not even Wolf himself.

Alex at the current moment was rummaging through the bathroom cabinet, he had found as the list followed:

-Aspirin

-Vix

-Anti-inflammatory cream stuff

-Shaving cream

Alex knew what he was looking for but whether they had it or not was a question yet to be answered.

He was about to give up and shove everything back in when he found it, the rather dusty white bottle or pills.

This would just be too good, Alex thought to himself.

Now to set his plan into action.

Alex walked down the stairs leaning heavily on the rail, ignoring Snake's piercing gaze from the lounge.

The pill bottle was inconspicuously hidden in his hoodie pocket.

Now step one he thought to himself, offer Eagle a drink.

He walked into the kitchen grabbing the bottle of OJ from the fridge and setting it on the bench.

He began getting the cups out and crushing the pills into each cup, he then poured the juice into each one; keeping it concentrated to hide the taste.

"Hey anyone want a drink?" He called from the kitchen, leaning on the bench slightly to keep upright.

There was a chorus of grunts before Fox and Eagle walked in to grab the groups drinks.

"What about you Al?" Fox asked suspiciously noticing Alex hadn't poured one for himself.

"Oh I was just going to have some water, orange juice doesn't go well with my stomach" Alex said using his usual sick excuse.

Fox raised his eyebrow suspiciously, before following Eagle out into the lounge.

Alex merely grinned evilly to himself before wobbling up the stairs to his room, remembering his history essay he had to finish.

He was nearly 100% sure the group would be feeling the effects of the pills in the next hour.

20 minutes later:

Alex smiled as he heard numerous groans coming from downstairs before footsteps were thundering across the floor and doors were being slammed shut.

"ALEXANDER RIDER I WILL KILL YOU!" Wolf screamed while his stomach rebelled against him.

Alex laughed softly before simply turning his music up louder, stomach tied in knots by sleeping with the sirens blasting through his ears.

He knew it'd probably come back to bite him in the ass later, but still it was worth it to see them suffer.

Who knew laxative pills worked so fast?

15 minutes or so later...

"Eagle was the one who broke your iPad why'd you take revenge out on us as well!" Fox moaned clutching his stomach in a death grip.

"Meh" Alex replied shrugging his shoulders while continuing to read through his WWII essay on Winston Churchill.

"Meh? THATS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!" Wolf practically screamed from his leaning position on the door.

Alex raised his eyebrow in response at Wolf's rant, I mean what else did the man expect? Alex thought to himself.

"You know what this means" Snake called from across the hall.

"What?" Alex asked quietly.

"You've initiated a revenge war," Fox said paling at the prospect of another household war.

"Like you could beat the master!" Alex scoffed, regretting it when the throbbing in his head made itself known.

"You won't be saying that by tomorrow," Wolf muttered darkly.

"Bring the war on I say!" Alex said putting down his history homework.

"Bring your best Cub, we will merely repay you back in kind." Eagle shouted darkly from his room.

"Fine." Alex said.

"Fine." Wolf replied.

"Good now that's settled could some one get him to take his pills?" Snake called having realised the time and automatically going into his *mother hen mode*

Alex rolled his eyes as Wolf grunted and grabbed the numerous bottles.

He shoved three pills at Alex, watching him closely as he took them, before giving him the cough syrup.

Alex for once in his life was being an agreeable person, to K-Unit's astonishment.

"What?" Alex mumbled grimacing at the *bubblegum* flavoured cough syrup.

"Nothing."

I kindly thank you for reading,


	13. Chapter 13

"We can't let Alex get away with this!" Eagle seethed at Fox and Snake.

"You know Wolf said we had to let him be punished accordingly, not to carry it on." Snake muttered trying to pacify his comrade.

"Bu-"

"Eagle shut-up. Come on Snake pllllleeeeaaassseeeee." Fox begged.

"You two can do what you like, I will take no part in it when Wolf hangs you from the ceiling by your freaking baby makers!" Snake said backing away out the door, already groaning at his decision.

Eagle and Fox grinned at each other mischievously, before stepping outside to discuss their plans.

God Alex thought to himself, he needed to shower.

He grunted getting up slowly, as he searched for some passively clean sweats.

Alex grabbed a pair of grey sweat pants and a navy t-shirt, before shoving his bedroom door open loudly.

He completely ignored Wolf's growl from a few doors down and stepped into the bathroom.

The bathroom appeared to be the only tidy place in the whole house.

He dumped his clothes on the floor along with what he hoped was his towel and not someone else's.

He turned on the shower taps and stripped, relishing in the hot water.

Man Alex thought showers god they were amazing.

Alex thought he heard a gunshot from downstairs but decided to ignore it.

Probably just Eagle trying to open a jam jar or something.

It was twenty minutes before he finally stepped out of the warm spray.

Alex quickly dried off and got dressed, feeling relieved when he realised his muscles and such weren't as stuffed up.

He walked down the stairs feeling mildly happier then before, nothing could've prepared him for the scene he saw as he walked down the stairs though.

Chairs were broken downstairs, paper was everywhere.

Red staining the floor and the walls.

Oh. God. Please. No

He rounded the corner into the lounge, eyes as wide as saucers.

And there was a sight he never thought he would see.

There on the ground was Fox's shredded body, blood seeping out from under him.

"Fox?" Alex questioned hoping to God that it was just some stupid prank.

"Please no! Fox! Ben, please." Alex shouted falling to his knees beside his comrades fallen body.

Tears were dripping down his face as he gathered his friends body into his arms.

It was cold and lifeless, nothing like the Fox he knew.

Alex sat there for what seemed hours.

Just staring at the bloody drying on the floor, holding Fox's rabidly cooling body.

He felt numb, he felt lost, he felt broken.

"Ahh Alex I see you've seen our friend here, tell me are you shattered yet? Have you finally fallen?" His heart pounded as he heard the voice from the shadows, there was only one person who owned a voice like that.

"A dead man lives to tell a tale," Alex muttered sarcastically.

"My, my Alex I thought you'd hold more respect for the one who raised you." The man said raising an eyebrow pointedly.

"You lost my respect when you stepped through that door like the coward you are," Alex spat, stepping away from his friends long cold body.

"You call me a coward I call you a killer, are we done with the name calling?" The man said fiddling with the Rolex watch on his wrist.

"We will never be done. You, you left me with MI6 to fight for a bunch of narcissistic psycho's. You my own flesh and blood pointed a gun at my head all for money. You don't get to call me a killer, uncle." Alex seethed, rage consuming his vision.

"Are you any better Alex? Was it not a minute before I pointed a gun at your temple, that you stood above a man's body, blood dripping from your hands, an innocent man." His uncle said nonchalantly.

 _*Flashback 1 year ago*_

 _Alex stood from the man he'd been tasked to kill, blood ran down his hand pooling on the floor._

 _Despite the facade of innocence the man Damien O'Hal had built around himself, Alex knew better._

 _This man was an evil that couldn't be described, a man who gained from the death of others, a sadist who enjoyed the torture of innocents._

 _He wiped the blood on his jeans slowly, turning around briskly when he heard the soft click of a gun._

 _"My, my nephew how you have grown." The man said stepping out of the shadows, directing his gun at Alex's temple._

 _"I see your still a cold bastard Ian." Alex said softly._

 _"You win some, you loose some. What can I say?" Ian chuckled coldly._

 _"You can't really be behind all this B.S can you? It's not your forte." Alex asked rhetorically._

 _"I must admit you got smarter boy, no I'm not behind this that's left for another day. All I know is the boss is willing to pay money for your death." Ian said._

 _"Kill me really, wow." Alex said, rolling his eyes._

 _"Oh don't worry I won't kill you that's to easy, no I have much more planned." Ian said sadistically._

 _"Real original" Alex said sarcastically._

 _"I'll see you soon my friend, have fun with fire Alex." Ian said cryptically, before placing his gun in his pocket; walking out the door cockily._

 _"Fire, seriously?" Alex said._

 _That was when the bomb went off, fire lighting up the small apartment._

 _Windows shattered and structures collapsed, men died and women cried._

 _*end of flashback*_

"Get to the point Uncle, why are you here?" Alex asked avoiding the shake in his voice.

"I told you I'd be back didn't I." Ian said, leaning on the wall lazily.

"You did, but that doesn't explain why." Alex said.

"I want to see you suffer, I want to see you break. I will take your family from you one by one. It's started already, with Ben here. You have a week to figure out why. I am not one to hold a grudge, but what you have done is unforgivable, your first clue boy." Ian said deathly calm, pure anger lacing his tone.

"I would like to see you try to kill them, you a**hole!" Alex shouted.

"As I said a week to figure out my puzzle. One gone four to go." Ian said standing up from the wall.

"YOUR A F*CKING COWARD YOU KNOW THAT!" Alex shouted, taking a step towards his uncle.

"Tsk, tsk. What did I tell you about your language boy? Buenas noches Alex." Ian said taking a step through the door.

'Bloody crazy bastard' Alex thought to himself, it wasn't even night.

That was a seconds before he fell face first into the ground beside his long dead friend, a dart sticking out of his back.

Now he was just confused.

Ring a ring a roses,

a pocket full of posies,

A-tishoo! A-tishoo!

We all fall down.

The old folk song rang through his head, as he stared blankly at the dull, grey ceiling,.

His head was pounding, his eyesight was swimming; yet he could not turn his thought from his friends long dead body.

The remainder of K-unit had appeared an hour ago, MI6 had been notified and Ben's body had been shifted; still Alex refused to move.

Oliver, James and Kaidan had all left him to his thoughts, as they dealt with there's.

He would call them by their K-unit names but it was as if without the fourth member, it would be disrespectful.

It wasn't as if he was naive to the fact that one of them could die any minute, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

Especially knowing it was just the monster that had raised him coming back to spite him in all his glory.

Alex was lost, he was drowning in his own mind.

Memories of him and Ben he'd long forgotten had resurfaced.

 _First memory:_

 _Alex had came back from a mission in Austria and he had simply sank down against the wall, head in his hands._

 _It wasn't that he'd failed the mission or that he'd killed someone, it was that he couldn't save someone._

 _He'd watched his friend as he'd breathed his last._

 _What if's and maybes formed a chokehold around his throat, suffocating him._

 _What if he hadn't of left René, would he still be there laughing?_

 _Maybe if he had taken a left turn instead of a right he'd be there in time to cut down the rope._

 _René was a good actor, Alex decided._

 _He was able to hide his suffering and internal battle so well._

 _"Alex come on kid, talk to me" Ben said softly._

 _"It's nothing Ben, just leave me alone." Alex silently begged._

 _"MI6 told me 'bout the kid Alex." Ben replied, ignoring Alex's plea_

 _"I couldn't save him." Alex mumbled, voice cracking._

 _"Oh Cub." Ben said, opening the door and taking in Alex's dishevelled appearance._

 _"Its my fault, maybe if I'd been there sooner. I-if I had listened to him more often, if I h-."_

 _"Cub listen here, it was not your fault. You weren't the one bullying him and you were not the one to drive him to those measures, do me a favour and stop." Ben said, cutting-off Alex._

 _"Bu-"_

 _"No, now get up and get your coat, we're going out." Ben said, turning around and walking out the door._

 _Ben had taken him out for ice cream and told him to remember all the good memories, all the times worth reliving not the but's and what if's._

 _Alex smiled at that memory, Ben's advice worked well._

 _There wasn't a day that Alex didn't miss René as a friend, but the good memories made the ache more bearable._

 _Second memory:_

 _"Alex Jonathan Rider! How on earth do you expect to go on a mission when you can barely stand up?" Ben seethed, standing in front of Alex's bed with his hands on his hips._

 _"But Ben...it's important." Alex said, his voice slurring from fever,_

 _"No. You will stay in this bed and you will sleep, got it?" Ben asked, giving him the death glare._

 _"Yes." Alex mumbled, pouting like a two year old._

 _That had been the day when Alex had jumped out the window and had ended up in the middle of MI6 HQ, delusional and hysterical._

 _It had also been the day where he'd been dragged back home and had his ass lectured off by Ben._

 _"What'd you think you'd accomplish you moron! That you could bloody well take out a world class assassin while sick, I think not!" Ben seethed, hauling him up the stairs while Kaidan muttered angrily behind them._

 _"I'm so-"_

 _"I don't want to hear it! Kaidan you can do whatever you like to him, just make sure he stays in the goddamn bed!" Ben shouted, dumping Alex unceremoniously onto the bed._

That had been his and Ben's first real fight. It was also the first time Kaidan tried knocking him out, it didn't end well afterwards.

Alex paused for a minute, sinking into his feelings and emotions,

And finally for the first time in months he cried.

Tears fell down his face like a river, his sobs echoing through the quite room.

His body shuddered as he broke down, no doubt the others would be down soon, after hearing his cries.

Why did he loose everyone?

Why was it he, who always had to fall?

 **A/N:**

 **omfg guys I'm horrible how could I forget about this ahhhhhhh I am so sorry.**

 **I did an extra long chapter with every thing piled in (kinda)**

 **Its almost at an ending and In the next few chapters everything will be uncovered for the next story.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Alex get up," James said staring down at him with bloodshot eyes.

Alex grunted in response, instead choosing to lay his head on the table with tear stained cheeks.

"Come on Cub, get up," James tried again, looking for some sort of response.

Alex looked up, pain lacing his features.

"Don't call me that please," Alex asked softly.

James stepped back, slightly shocked to hear Alex's voice after so long.

"Why?" James asked.

"Because I don't deserve that name," Alex responded fiddling with his hands.

"How could you not deserve that name? You have done so much, why would you think that?" James growled out.

"Please, it's my fault he's dead damnit! I might as well have pulled that trigger, not my uncle." Alex seethed coldly.

"But you didn't pull that trigger so it's not your fault." James said calmly, running a hand through the greasy, matted mess he called hair.

"You wouldn't understand," Alex mumbled into his elbow.

"Try me?" James offered weakly, pulling up a chair besides Alex.

"Just leave me be, stop trying, I'm not worth it." Alex replied, looking up at James with pleading eyes.

"I'm your guardian mate, I can't just leave you be." James said putting a hand on Alex's shoulder.

"My uncle is a vindictive son of a gun," Alex started, sitting up slightly.

"He enjoys puzzles, always has," Alex mumbled "he's given me a week to figure out why he's killing off everyone I love."

"Shit Alex why haven't you told us this?" James asked, his voice sounding strained.

"I wasn't planning to, but knowing you, you won't leave me alone." Alex said.

"Do you know why he's doing this?" James asked quietly.

"I have a fair idea, it happened about a year ago, it's really nothing to with him but well money drives him." Alex answered stretching his back out with a crack.

"Well do you know how to stop him?" James said trying for a less vague answer.

"Yes and no." Alex murmured.

"For the love of god kid stop being so vague!" James boomed, blowing a gasket.

"Yes I can stop him, my uncle. But no, not the real person behind it, not without significant consequences." Alex said.

"How can there be consequences if you kill him?" James said slightly confused.

"That's the thing you don't understand! You can't kill a man who's planned every single second of every day, who can remain dead but still carry on. There would be no point in killing him because you and the others will still die!" Alex shouted his voice cracking as he fisted his eyes angrily.

"What are you saying then?" James asked.

"It's just a game to him, killing him would be like knocking off another pawn in chess, mildly helpful but meaningless. Don't you see what I did? It drove him insane. The game doesn't end till everyone dies and someone calls checkmate..or," Alex mumbled quietly.

"Or?" James questioned.

"Or until a player backs out, or in this case the player dies."

"A player dies..." James muttered under his breathe, his eyes widening as realisation struck him.

"Your the player, aren't you?" James asked rhetorically.

"I can stop this, I can save you!" Alex muttered standing up abruptly.

"Woah no, hold your horses Alex. Nobodies going to be doing any self sacrificing if I can help it, so sit your ass on the chair right now." James said sternly staring Alex down.

"But it makes so much sense, he wants it to end like this, he wants to see me give up," Alex mumbled ignoring James's order.

"God dammit stop! If this is the only way he planned then dammit we'll make another one! You are not about to go and say hey to this guy whoever he is, and get shot in the skull!" James screeched, waking up the whole household and sending them running down the stairs.

"What the hell are you doing James?" Oliver screeched, stumbling down the stairs as he pulled down his shirt.

"God shout louder why don't you? I don't think the Prime minister of Australia could quite hear you!" Kaidan growled stumbling after Eagle.

"Who cares about the prime minister of Australia this numb skull thinks the only way to save the world (again) is to go and sacrifice himself (again)" James screeched, earning another glare from everyone.

"But it is the only way! This guy he's not your usual serial killer, he's a bloody master mind with an intelligence level that surpasses Sherlock Holmes," Alex seethed.

"I don't care if he's freaking Albert Einstein, we will find another way. We barely even know the whole story, you haven't taken the time to explain it to me or them." James said, a vein pulsing on his forehead as he motioned to Kaidan and Oliver behind him.

"Fine if you insist on wasting time I'll explain it to you, but you might want to sit down this will take awhile." Alex said motioning to the two standing up, before sitting down himself.

Oliver and Kaidan obliged, slightly confused at the scene they had walked in on.

Kaidan took time to grab the grape juice from the fridge and chug it down before the story, which earned a few raised eyebrows from the others.

"Well it started like this, unfortunately."

"Well it started like this."

Malachi Romanov was the man Alex had been sent to take out, purely because he was an annoying sleazeball a helpful one, but annoying all the same.

Malachi was a short man around 5"7 with slicked back red hair and beady black eyes. His olive skin tone was a strange contrast to his hair. For a 37 year old man, Malachi overall had not aged well.

What with his potbelly, and greying temples.

But no matter the appearance Malachi was good, he could make you disappear without a a trace and clear up even the shadiest of deals.

Alex had been watching from his perch on the top of a library building, as Malachi addressed a man hidden in a grey coat and a black fedora.

Alex could say now the man wasn't achieving the inconspicuous look very well.

It would been a clean take out, as soon as the man left he would take the shot straight through the temple.

He watched uninterested as a women appeared and skipped up to the man in the black fedora, kissing him on the cheek happily.

She was beautiful to say the least, with tanned limbs and curling brown hair that reached her waist.

From what Alex could see, she was tall, wearing a cream coloured dress and leather jacket, not much to protect against the cold.

Alex sighed in relief as the man and the women left and he moved to take the shot, he had played it out in his head perfectly.

But that was where things started to go round.

What Alex had not expected was for the women to turn round and sprint back, hugging Malachi protecting him like a shield.

He could all but watched as his shot hit her left temple and not Malachi's, she dropped like a rock, a look of pure surprise etched on her features.

Malachi turned a second to late and met with a bullet straight through his eyes.

Alex packed up his equipment and stalked out of his perch into the shadows, but not before he caught the grief stricken look of the man in the black fedora.

Alex would know that man anywhere, this man was the leader of the underground mafia, his existence made the organisation.

Alex bloody Rider had just killed Dimitri Orlov's beloved wife.

He had unintentionally written his death in stone, at the hands of the worlds most dangerous man.

Not wasting a second longer Alex vanished the opposite way he came, leaving no trace.

Only one thought lingered in Alex's mind, he hadn't accounted for everything, he had screwed up bigtime.


End file.
